You Left The Door Open
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: //One-Shot//MelloSayu// “Excuse me? I kidnapped you, traumatized you, invaded your home, put a gun to your head, called you a potato and you offer me ice-cream?”


**A/N:** Written for the 1000 themes challenge.

I do not own Death Note nor its characters, they belong to their respective owners/creators.

However, I did come up with the term "potato" for Sayu, as it's an inside joke between my friend and I, and I would appreciate it if it did not spread, thank you~

* * *

"Hm, I wonder if mom made brownies again…" Sayu wondered as she made her way towards the kitchen, her only covering being a pink towel around her body and light blue slippers covering her feet. She had just gotten out of the shower, and decided to check the kitchen for sweets before going to fetch her robe from the dryer.

She got there and pouted in disappointment. There were none, and there was no sign of them having been made at all. Sighing, she figured that she could settle for ice-cream after retrieving her robe. It would have been odd to eat ice-cream in only a towel, sitting at a table and having to worry about holding the towel up. Not that anyone else should have even _been _there, of course, but still.

As she took her robe from the dryer, she heard the front door open and shut. Scared, she quickly put on her robe and was about to head for her room when she vaguely remembered that she had locked the door, so it was impossible that anyone could have gotten in. The only person who would be coming home at this time was Light, since he still kept a key to the house even though he no longer lived there.

"Maybe he forgot something from when he visited last…" she murmured softly. Then her face lit up. "Then that would mean that big brother's back!" Happy, she skipped to the kitchen again, and frowned for the second time. No one. "He probably went to his room…that's just like Light!" she reasoned.

So she went to the freezer and took out the gallon of chocolate ice-cream, setting it on the counter so that she could get a bowl, spoon and ice-cream scoop. As she ran the scoop under water, she failed to notice the other presence in the kitchen, standing off in a corner, watching her.

Sayu scooped out her ice-cream, set the bowl on the table, sat down, and just as she was about to take a bite she felt cold, hard metal against her head.

"Scream and I'll blow your brains out."

She knew that voice…she _definitely_ knew that voice. How could she ever forget?

Turning, shaking, she looked up and her eyes widened.

"M-M-M-Mello?"

Classically, Mello took a bite of his chocolate bar, still holding his gun to her head. He glared down at her with burning green eyes, and she didn't fail to notice the scarring on his face.

Funny, her father had died after being in an explosion…but Light never told her more details than that, and Matsuda couldn't talk about Soichiro Yagami without choking up with tears.

"…So you remember me." Mello murmured in a harsh, hushed voice.

Sayu, terrified, just stared up at him. "I…h-how could I forget? You kidnapped me and put me in a dark room all by myself and then threatened to kill me!"

Mello shoved the gun further against her head. "Screaming and raising your voice get the same punishment."

Sayu blinked. He was calmer…

"How'd you get in here?"

Mello nodded to the door. "Simple. You left the door open. Aren't you supposed to be a potato or something right now?"

Sayu wasn't sure if he was making a joke or being serious. He was like that back then, too, making sarcastic comments that made her laugh but weren't supposed to. Mello's wit amused her greatly, and she looked forward to it whenever she found the courage to.

"I was in a state of shock, yes, but with therapy I came out of it."

"I see…"

"Wait, why are you even _here_?"

"…I was curious."

Sayu gave him an odd look, forgetting that Mello still had his gun against her head. "Curious…?"

Mello growled at her. "None of your business!" he almost shouted. Both of them froze, eyes wide. If Sachiko Yagami woke up…well, there'd be a lot of explaining to do.

They were silent until they were sure that no one other than them were awake.

"So…while you're here….want some ice-cream?"

Mello, taken off guard, blinked at her and lowered his gun some. "Excuse me? I kidnapped you, traumatized you, invaded your home, put a gun to your head, called you a potato and you offer me ice-cream?"

Sayu shrugged. "I don't think you'll shoot me. And it's only polite to offer my guests food." she replied, smiling. "You never really did anything to me directly, you know. So there's not much I can hold you accountable for."

From the look on Mello's face, there was obviously something that he did that she didn't know about. But she ignored it for the moment, and stood up to fix Mello a bowl. To her surprise, he only watched her with a hawk's eye, gripping his gun tightly.

"It's chocolate, so I assume you'll want a lot." she told him as she scooped the ice-cream out. Mello perked. Sayu smiled.

She set down the bowl on the table and motioned towards the chair. "You can sit, you know."

Mello stared at her, then the chair, then at the ice-cream. He shoved his gun down his pants, pulled out the chair and sat, all with an embarrassed look on his face. Sayu giggled; she never expected that Mello's facial expressions could look anything but angry. However, he glared at her, the angry look making its return.

He ate his ice-cream normally, nothing special or strange. Again, Sayu was surprised. She always thought he was something else, but to see him eating like a normal person…it was odd. She finished her bowl before he did, and took to watching him eat. It was quiet, and for once Sayu didn't mind. She was daydreaming about what could have caused the scars on Mello's face.

It wasn't long until Mello noticed the staring. He glared and put his spoon down. "What?" he questioned sharply.

Sayu jumped. "Oh, um, I was just wondering about the scars."

Mello stared at her.

Odd…he looked…regretful.

"What is it? What happened?"

Abruptly, Mello stood up from his chair and walked stiffly toward the front door. Sayu panicked. She must have hit a nerve. Crap!

"Mello!" she called in a harsh whisper, shooting up from her seat to chase after him. His body was stiff, and he turned rigidly to face her, hand on the knob. She latched onto his coat without thinking twice, and looked hard into his green eyes.

Mello stared back at her, almost amused. "You're definitely a strange one." he muttered, tugging his arm away from Sayu's grasp. She narrowed her eyes at him, showing him that she was serious.

"What happened to you?"

That tone of voice was one only a woman who really cared would have used…

"…Got blown up. There."

"Where are you staying now?"

"With a friend."

"Why'd you come here?"

"I was curious."

"What are you curious about?"

"What is this, twenty fucking questions?!"

_Now_ Mello was getting irritated.

Sayu smiled and giggled. "No, sorry. But seriously, what made you want to come all the way here?"

Mello rolled his eyes and opened the door, stepping outside. Sayu followed, and it was obvious he had not wanted her to.

"What the fuck…jeez. I came here to see you, I've already told you this!"

"Why?"

Mello put his hand on Sayu's face and pushed her back lightly. "None of your business." he stated, smirking at Sayu's flailing reaction.

"Hey! That was mean!" she protested, pouting.

"Your point?"

"UGH!! Mello!"

Mello ignored her and looked out towards the street. "…I gotta run." he muttered and started walking away. But Sayu would have none of that, seeing that he grabbed his coat and pulled him back.

"Hey! You can't just _leave_! That's not polite!" she told him, gripping to the leather. Mello looked at her with cold eyes, sighed, and leaned down to brush their lips together. It was more to get her to shut up, but he also had the urge to. He sort of always had ever since he had kidnapped her, but at the moment he had nothing to lose.

"Fine. Bye. Don't leave your door open anymore."

And he walked briskly away, leaving Sayu a blushing, wide-eyed girl who had just had her first kiss taken by the effeminate man who had had her kidnapped. She had her hand clasped over her mouth. There was nothing special or fireworks-worthy about it, it was just a touch of lips, of skin, but in her mind her lips were burning with the fire than Mello seemed to be surrounded by.

She walked back inside and locked the door behind her, leaning against it and staring off down the hall. That was awkward...but in a strange way…romantic.

Sayu took Mello's bowl of slowly melting ice-cream up to her room, where she ate it the same way Mello had, all while watching a recording of her favorite soap opera on the TV she took from Light's room. Back to normal, just with some extra memories and a new way to eat ice-cream.


End file.
